Fly with new wing
by fansgirl
Summary: this story is after s2 anime. Yoshika will never use her magic again?, is that so?, and why Yoshika talk with a fox?.  nevermind this summary just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Strike Witches**

**This is shojo-ai fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

August 18, 1944.

It's sunny day, such a beautifull day even when Neuroi sometimes still appear in Europa, but not where our Heroine live in Fuso.

In small clinic our Heroine Miyafuji Yoshika just wake up from her sleep in middle of night, why she wake up is unknown, but this is beginning of new story.

"Huaa...huh it still 01.00 AM, but I don't feel sleepy or tired weird, maybe I walk for minute then I can sleep again"

Yoshika get out from her _futon_ (a.n japanese bed), and grab her _hanten_ (a.n japanese coat I think), quietly left her home.

'Brr... even though it's summer it's slightly cold in night...' think Yoshika as she take stroll toward forest.

When she look at sky she just think about when she get night duty when she join 501st.

'Waaa...it's beautifull night sky, I can see many star...I wish I can fly and get closer look like when I'm with Sanya-chan and Eila-san again...'

She still walk but with somber mood, even she have no regret use all his magic power to save Sakamoto-san and her friends, she can't forget about sky.

'I wish, I can go to sky again...'

As if someone can hear her wish, suddenly shooting star happening and sound something crashing can be hear in silent forest.

'What!... is that shooting star crashing?, no way... or maybe it's Witch, I have to look'

Yoshika quickly run to source the sound, forgetting her thought.

When she find the source she just blinking rapidly because in midle of clearing there a big hole and in midle of hole white fox is lying down, she quickly get her shock down and check at white fox.

'Thank goodness...' her curiousity get better than her mind so she check at white fox gender.

'Oh... thank goodness she alright, huh it's that jewel's in her neck?'

"**Kuun...**" (a.n I don't know fox sound)

"Oh hello...are you okay little one?"

"**Yes I'm alright**"

"You can talk!" surprised Yoshika loosen her grip from white fox and her jaw dropped.

"**Yes I can talk**" not to surprise at Yoshika outburst white fox just sit.

"Are you a familiar?" getting calm down a little Yoshika ask again although her jaw still down and her eyes is big as saucer.

"**No, I'm human**"

"But you is white fox!" Yoshika can't believe white fox say she a human.

"**Well I use all my power, so in this form I can gather my power much faster**"

"Are you Witch?"

"**Witch? Is that a legend or old story about old lady and wand?**"

"No, you really dont know about Witch's?"

"**No I dont know**. **can you explain it?**"

So Yoshika explain about Witches, and everything about her advanture as Strike Witches, why she tell white fox about her story Yoshika don't know why, but she just want to tell her.

White fox hear Yoshika story with much concentration and her brow frowned (a.n you can't see it she still in her fox mode).

"Well that all about Witches I know"

"**Hmm... I don't know this planet can use magic, althought with big drawback**"

"This planet? , big drawback?" a huge question mark can be seen above Yoshika head.

"**Oh...I'm sorry let me explain it**" white fox chuckle a bit and start explain.

Yoshika who hear white fox story can't help when her jaw drop again.

"You mean, you was from other planet/world, can use magic, in other world Witch been called Madoushi, and my world is have low and wrong technology when use our magic?"

"**Yes, well in my home world we can't use magic but sometimes powerfull magic user can be find like me and my friend, yes we've been called Madoushi, and not entirely wrong it's just need some control for striker unit**"

"Is that so... but I can't do anything about it even if I know..." with sad tone Yoshika talk, and it make white fox sad too.

"**If I say, I can make your magic back do you want it?**"

When Yoshika hear it she can trust her ear.

'Did I hear it right? She can make my magic back?'

"**Yes I can,but I have several term of agreement**" as if white fox can read Yoshika mind she answer it.

"What terms?" a bit startled Yoshika ask.

"**Well first I have to tell you my name and my job, my official name is Takamachi Nanoha, and I work at ****Time-Space Administration Bureau as Aerial Tactical Instructor/ combat instructor, my officially rank is Lieutenant Colonel, and my age is 26 year**"

"Oh!... I forgot to tell you my name, pleased to meet you Takamachi-san, my name…well official name is Miyafuji Yoshika, I work at my home clinic and formerly 501st Joint Fighter Wing military unit "Strike Witches" as Sergeant, my age is 15…well today is my birthday so I was 16 year" with bow Yoshika finish her speech

"**You can call me Nanoha, Miyafuji-san, well lets talk about my terms..., first you will officialy become Time-Space Administration Bureau officer but will be placed in this world so you can join your friend, second you will under my guardianship so I will become your leader, guardian, and teacher, third you can't use Madoushi attack magic if I don't give you permission, fourth I want you to inherit my real magic, and lastly I want you to study other thing not involve with magic**"

Yoshika seem to think about the terms, she think it was okay but she still can brush off something in her heart.

"For the first term I don't mind to join in as long I can work in this world, for the third I don't mind, but if you is my leader it's will complicated if I join 501st , and I don't understand why I will inherit your magic"

"**I will become your leader when we have Madoushi duty so when we don't have Madoushi duty I will just become your guardian and teacher, what I mean by inherit is well my real magic is different from my friend's my magic is special, I don't want it to dissapear, and I dont have blood children, yet**" Nanoha explain with bit embarased from last part.

" And about I have to study other than magic?" Yoshika ask with thinking pose.

"**Well I want you to not only become a soldier and I know you have few dreams **"

"I accept, and for study can you teach me about striker unit too?"

"**Well I can gather data for that so don't worry and don't forget your other dream okay**"

"Yes!" with enthusiasm Yoshika nod her head.

"**For you can use your magic and my magic we have to tell each other true name, don't worry I will not tell anyone**"

"Okay...my real name is Alexandra Y. Gaillardia Miyafuji" as in embarassed by her name Yoshika face so red, but with Nanoha set her paw in her shoulder she can tell Nanoha is encourage her.

"**It's beautifull name Yoshika, and my true name is Lumina N. Rossenfeld**"

Suddenly bright blue light reformed like pillar above Yoshika head, and in hand Yoshika a crescent-shaped necklace with sapphire jewel hanging above it appear.

"What a beautiful neckalce..., is this for me?"

"**Yes that necklace is reformed from your magic, like my old device**"

"Device?..." Yoshika still looking at her new necklace/device in her hand, never take her eyes off.

"**It's like striker unit in this world, a tool to help our magic better**"

"Nanoha-san can I still use striker unit?"

"**Yes, you can, but we have to build it ourself, no you have to built it yourself**"

Stratled Yoshika almost dropped her necklace.

"What!, I can't, I never build anything like that, and I don't know how striker unit constructed"

"**Did your Father have book about his work?**"

"Well yes I think..., Otou-san (a.n Father) is secretive about his work and I don't think that book in my house because it was military secret..."

"**We'll see if I can find about striker unit book in Infinite Library or perhaps your Father hid it somewhere in your house**"

"But still I maybe can't...I not really smart enough for it..." Yoshika hung her head low.

"**I don't appreciate when you think so lowly about yourself Yoshika, because with my real magic I know you much smarter than you let on**"

Yoshika shocked when she heard Nanoha said about her realself, she afraid and curious about Nanoha real magic can do, so before she use it maybe she should know what ability can that magic do.

"Nanoha-san, can you tell me about your real magic?, and what do you mean I much smarter than I let on?"

"**Well my magic can do much thing like analysis, teleport, scanning, etc, if other people tend to focus for one type magic or just can do one type, my magic can use all type like support, defence, attack, and research, and most important is I can make something just with thinking ofcourse I sometimes have to know that thing structure it don't have name on it so I just call it "Materializer" , and why I said you much smarter than you let on, that simple I just use analysis to you and then I know about your ability, I will not spill what I know but I just say you're was genius and stronger than normal girl in your age.**"

"Wow...so you knew all about me know...hmm...so if I use scanning or analysis to striker unit I can know how the structure and how to make it?"

"**Nyahaha...why I didn't think about that?...how could I forget when I used it in the past myself...**" Nanoha sheepishly scratch her head with her paw.

Yoshika just chuckle when Nanoha said it, and turn to full blown laughter for a few minutes.

"Haha...oh wow...when I last laugh that much?" tears forming at Yoshika eyes and she just hold her stomach tightly because it hurt from to much laughter.

"**Normaly I will say "It's not funny!" but for now I will let it loose because I know you never laugh this much after that**" Nanoha watch Yoshika with motherly eyes.

After Yoshika stop laugh she realise the sky not black anymore, and she saw sunrise from front her.

"What time is now?" Yoshika ask Nanoha.

"**I'd say it 5-6 AM**"

"Oh no!, I have to go back or Oka-san (a.n Mother) and Obaa-chan (a.n Grandmother) will woried when they didn't find me in my room"

Yoshika quickly lift Nanoha to her shoulder and began to ran, when she almost arive to her house she hear Nanoha says.

"**Happy 16year Birthday's Yoshika**"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note.<strong>

**Okay chapter 1 finish! *clapclapclap*, what do you think? It's bad, good?**

**I personaly think not bad myself for amateur writer and never use English except when I have English lesson in school.**

**I'm so sory if my grammar is bad and have a lot error, I can read English but I never write story in English before I know this website.**

**I know you must think like this when you read this story :**

**Q : no way Nanoha and Yoshika can meet**

**A : Nanoha work at military office who can go to other world / dimension because of job, so why they can meet?**

**Q : time frame to far apart.**

**A : if one world can use magic and other world can't use magic, it realy don't surprised if there one with high tecnology (future) and one with low technology (past).**

**Q : how Yoshika can use Nanoha world magic and device?**

**A : It's a secret for now  
><strong>

**Q : Nanoha can't transform to animal form.**

**A : yes I know but for story sake I create it.**

**Q : about 'Rank' **

**A : I create that too, I mean after save the world and not get promotion? That so sad, and I know Nanoha refuse promotion.**

**Q : Nanoha and Yoshika is OOC**

**A : that I can't answer, even I realy know about Nanoha and Yoshika personality too much I don't know how come when I'm writting they become OOC.**

**For pairing :**

**Yoshika x Sanya (sisterly relationship)  
><strong>

**Minna x Mio (officialy)**

**Getrude x Erica**

**Eila x Sanya (officialy)  
><strong>

**For the other I have some pairing in my mind but I don't know I will do much romance or not, I'm suck when I have to write romance, humor, and fight scene but I'll try my best.**

**Oh yeah I'm not creative when I create a name so please don't say anything about it.**

**Review, Review, Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Strike Witches and Magical Lyrical Nanoha**

**I just own Yoshika other name, Yoshika device, Riot Force 3****rd**** and Nanoha other magic.**

**Chapter 2.**

Two week after Yoshika meet Nanoha, Yoshika days has change if normaly she just in clinic to help and study with her Mother and Grandmother all day, now she wake up in 4 AM to jog in forest for 1 hour, after that she begun work out for dodge anything Nanoha throw like rock, or Nanoha 'Axel Shooter' (a.n Nanoha attack spell) , for one hour, she still help clinic but when she have break she study whatever Nanoha throw to her, and before she sleep she begun Nanoha magic training for one hour(a.n she can use Nanoha world magic now but still can't use Witch magic yet) .

Everyday Yoshika so busy to learn and Nanoha busy to search about Striker Unit and plan Yoshika training, Yoshika Mother and Grandmother worried about Yoshika behavior so they give Yoshika break from clinic, so now Yoshika and Nanoha have picnic in clearing in middle forest whom Nanoha make in secret for Yoshika training ground.

"Haa...it's realy peacefull...but are you sure is okay if I don't training Nanoha-san?" Yoshika sit on sheets and look at Sky.

"**Yes it's peacefull, well you have do your best at training for two weeks so I think it okay for you to rest for one day**" Nanoha set her head in her paw to take a nap, she never say to Yoshika she was tired and she don't want Yoshika do to much training like when she still young.

Sometime pass Yoshika and Nanoha asleep suddenly beeping sound can be heard, Yoshika groggily wake up and search souce of the sound, she look at Nanoha and the sound getting bigger and she shook Nanoha up.

"Nanoha-san wake up"

"**Hmm...five minutes more...**" Nanoha wag her tail to brush of Yoshika hand.

"But Nanoha-san, there has been beeping sound from your necklace"

"**What!**" Nanoha suddenly wake up and stratled Yoshika for sudden move, Nanoha didn't notice it and just answer her necklace.

"**Yes!, this is Takamachi Nanoha**" a screen appeared and a blond haired woman image can be see.

"Nanoha!, finaly I can get touch with you, where are you?" blonde woman shout with worried and relief voice and begun to rant to quickly so Yoshika can't hear what she said.

Nanoha wait for blonde woman stop talking, and when she stop Nanoha quickly talking.

"**Nyahaha... gomen Fate-chan I make you worried..., to tell you the truth I even don't know where am I nyahaha..., but I can give you my cordinate**" Nanoha sheepishly wag her tail.

"Nanoha since when you become a fox?"

Yoshika who heard it can't help to sweatdropped.

'_You just realized now_?'

"**well...I use to much magic so I think use animal from can recharge quickly like Yuuno-kun**"

Before blonde woman can say anything Nanoha quickly said her cordinate.

Yoshika just sit and hear whatever them said, but when she look at two of them she have some jealous feeling.

"**Can you go to this world?**" ask Nanoha.

"As long I have this coordinate I can"

"**Before you go can you make one application for new member I scout?**"

"I can make it but who? and what rank his/her magic?" blonde woman take a note for write.

"**Her name is Yoshika, I still don't examine it but I think she possibly an AAA ranked, she 16year old**" Nanoha answer.

"She will go to ground, aerial, officer?"

"**She will enter Mobile Division Riot Force 3****rd****, I have friend in that Force**"

"Riot Force 3rd?, I never go to that Force but I can do it, can I have full data of her?"

Yoshika who hear about they have to know her full data, feeling nervous because she still afraid to tell other people her past.

Nanoha who feel it quickly said.

"**Can I tell you when you came to this world?, and can I have permision to use Infinite Library as long I want?**"

"Alright, okay I talk to Chrono for that permision, maybe I will come in one week" blonde woman can feel Nanoha concern so she not ask it, but she will ask when she meet her.

"**Thanks Fate-chan, see you soon...**"

That screen disappear and Nanoha look at Yoshika.

"Is she your friend Nanoha-san?" ask Yoshika.

"**Yes, she is my childhood friend, I have other childhood friend too, but she was the most important person in my heart, and she was my adoptive daughter other mother**"

"Are you two... couple?"

When Nanoha heard 'couple' phrase her fur become so red it's look like she will blow her head because blood rush.

"**Well...you can say that...**" whisper Nanoha.

"What her name?"

"**Fate Testarossa Harlaown**"

Yoshika want to tease Nanoha more but she stop herself and ask most important question for herself.

"Nanoha-san, do I must tell all about myself to her?"

"**If you don't want it you can just tell what you can tell, like me**"

"Huh?" Yoshika tilt her head from confusion.

"**I never tell about my real name and my power to her too, I'm too afraid if she, no... all my friend know they will afraid about me**" Nanoha wear sad smile in her face.

"but can you tell me?, I too will tell you about my real self"

"**Why?, didn't you afraid too?**"

Yoshika look at sky for a moment as if she was praying, then she looks at Nanoha eyes.

"Yes I am afraid if anyone know about my real self, but Nanoha-san you and me have same problem and big secret about our life, so I want to know more about you and I want you to know about me, you will become my guardian and teacher right?"

"**Yoshika...**"

Nanoha think for a moment then she said with much soft voice.

"**I will tell you about myself and I will listen about your secret, this will be just two of us secret**"

"Thank you Nanoha-san"

One week later. September 8, 1944

Yoshika and Nanoha standing in their training ground again, but this time they wait someone to come.

One hour later, a bright yellow light reformed in front them, after the yellow light down they can see human's silhouette.

One with long golden haired woman with white skin and beautifull face with red eyes like ruby wear black uniform with white cloak hanging in her shoulder (a.n Fate StrikersS Impulse form), and mid lenght brown haired woman wear two yellow clip in her bang and X formed red clip, beautyfull face with dark blue eyes, wear black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow mini dress with a white balmoral, and three pairs of black wings (Hayate knight armour).

"Nanoha!" blonde haired woman quickly lift Nanoha to her eyes level (a.n Nanoha still fox).

"**Fate-chan!, Hayate-chan!**"

"Nanoha-chan long time no see" brown haired woman says with kansai-ben (kansai dialect).

Don't want to interrupt friend reunion Yoshika just stand back watching three people (a.n two human, one fox) quietly with small smile.

'They really close friend…I'm envious, all 501st is scatter around the world to fight Neuroi so they can't came to Fuso, I want to meet them especially Sanya-chan and Eila-san…"

A few minute later (a.n 30 minutes) Nanoha and her friend stop talk, and they realise Yoshika gaze.

"**Sorry Yoshika we forgot you there…**" with apologetic gesture Nanoha said.

"We're sorry" blonde and brunette haired woman apologize.

"It's okay, I don't mind, you three very close friend so naturally you will have much catch up for long time no see each other" Yoshika gave them amused smirk.

"**Thanks…but why you look so amused?**" ask Nanoha.

"Oh that because you three almost act like my friends" Answer Yoshika.

"Nanoha is she a new member you talking about?" blonde woman asking.

"**Yes, Yoshika let me introduce you my childhood friends**"

Before Nanoha can introduce blonde and brunette woman, they do it themselves.

"My name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown" blonde haired woman/ Fate give Yoshika warm smile.

"My name is Yagami Hayate" brunette woman /Hayate give smile too.

"Greetings, my name is Miyafuji Yoshika, I am very pleased to meet you two" Yoahika saluted to them.

"**Hayate-chan, can I give Yoshika data now?**" ask Nanoha.

"It's okay, but why the rush?"

"**Quickest it done would much better, then we can talk about her arrangement**"

'_**I think Yoshika will not going tell about her real name and self, so it will be easier for her if it faster**_' think Nanoha.__

So they began to talk about Yoshika data, and true to Nanoha thought Yoshika never give Hayate, her true name, and her true self data, of course Hayate and Fate can't see through Yoshika lies.

After all data has been recorded, they began to talk about arrangement.

"So you say…she will entry Riot Force 3rd (a.n from now I will call Riot Force 3rd to RF3 so it will be easier, oh yeah this not intended to be pun for R**E F**T**Y game) but will be placed in this world under your care" Hayate said with statement instead a question.

Fate just looking at Nanoha as if she was out of her mind, being nice and smart girl Yoshika just shut her mouth didn't dare to said one word or she was just thinking, why she see Nanoha as a woman with long orange hair, purple eyes, and white dress?.

'Well, Nanoha-san did says she a human, is that her real form?'

"**Yes Hayate-chan, I think she will be good in RF3 and my friend is there too**"

"Why not our force?" Fate asking.

"**Because our force have all unit we need and RF3 need more help than we**"

"I hear about RF3 before but I never really now about what they do" Hayate ask Nanoha.

"**Well RF3 originally formed to collect Lost Logia, but now it just research and do support for other bureau**"

"and why you want Miyafuji-san entry RF3?"

"**Yoshika has desired to become researcher like her deceased Father and RF3 didn't mind their member been placed in other world**"

"Who is her Father?"

"**Miyafuji Ichirou-san, he was the one who make this world magic device, although it was imperfect"** said Nanoha.

"Well if this is what Miyafuji-san wants then I will sign this paper now" Hayate turn to face Yoshika.

"Yes, please Ma'am, I want to be researcher like my Father" salute Yoshika, then Hayate began to write all thing necessary , while Nanoha and Fate going somewhere, Yoshika know those two have special relationship so she just leave them alone while she trying to call her magic in her hand, for a few minutes her magic is very stable but suddenly her magic began to wavering as soon Hayate looked at Yoshika her magic dissipated.

"Hmm…, why your magic is not stable Miyafuji-san?" ask Hayate.

"I'm sorry, but it's because before I meet Nanoha-san I already used all my magic to save someone, to save her I drawn all my magic for one move, although I have begin practicing with Nanoha-san I still don't have much control, well I never have much control though" admit sheepishly Yoshika.

"Well, Nanoha-chan will teach you to control your power so you don't have to worried or feeling down, oh right I need you to sign this paper, but I need your parent approval before you join, after all you still minor" said Hayate.

When Yoshika hear she need her parent approval before joining TSAB, she began to feeling dread engulf her body, she just stand still for a few minutes, suddenly Nanoha appeared and wrap her fox body to Yoshika neck to comforting younger brunette girl.

"**It's okay Yoshika, I know you don't want to make your Mother and Grandmother worried if you join TSAB but we don't have any choice, don't worry we will ask your Mother and Grandmother to make this a secret and of course you can keep your magic back as a secret, we can tell you is working to help researching and maybe medical study to**" whisper Nanoha and she make sure her voice just can be heard only to Yoshika ear.

Hearing Nanoha whisper Yoshika make quick thinking to what her choices.

"Before we go to my home I want to ask can you please explain about I can use magic again to my family and to make it as a secret?" ask Yoshika to Hayate.

"Yes I can, although even you don't ask I will tell them to make it as a secret because this world still don't know about TSAB, even if not because that I can feel you don't want more people know you can use magic again" answer Hayate.

"It's not that I don't want it but I just want to keep it a secret, because I don't know if I want to become Witches again in the near future" murmur Yoshika.

"Did you say something Miyafuji-san?" ask Fate.

"Nothing," Yoshika shook her head then smiled "Let's go to my house"

Yoshika then guide Fate and Hayate to her house, they follow Yoshika silently not any sound came from four of them, an awkward silence continues as they make step by step, neither want to speak at least out loud because Fate and Hayate trying to speak with Nanoha with telepathy but Nanoha put up wall in her mid to block all telepathy and Yoshika just block all sound from her mind though she can keep her mind to some memory with her Father a few year ago.

'Something is not right, why I suddenly remember what Otou-san said to me before he chosen to work for Strike Unit development and why I feel like I know Fate-san somewhere before?' all though gathering at Yoshika brain making headache began to growing rapidly, shaking her head to forget her though Yoshika increase her pace to almost running, surprised at Yoshika sudden movement Nanoha slightly stumble from where she perched at Yoshika shoulder, Hayate and Fate also surprised at Yoshika sudden change pace but just think she was must get excited to join TSAB and can wait for her family to sign the contract, Nanoha who has regained his balance quickly use telepathy to Yoshika.

'**Yoshika why you suddenly running?**'

'Sorry Nanoha-san, but I just remember something Otou-san tell me once time before he died, I just need to check something before I tell you, can you please tell Fate-san and Hayate-san to tell my family alone when I search what Otou-san left me?'

'**I can do that, though I don't know what you want to find I will wait you to tell me, but congratulation to use telepathy Yoshika**' praise Nanoha.

'Huh?, you're right I can use telepathy weird, why I suddenly can use telepathy, I meant my magic is still not in my control ever after that night' question Yoshika.

'**Maybe I know why is it, but unfortunately before you tell me what are you bothering I can't tell you because I don't know if it the right one**' said Nanoha, know Nanoha not tell her anything Yoshika cut her telepathy.

After they arive at Yoshika house Nanoha jump off her shoulder to Fate waiting arm and tell her and Hayate to begun explaining to Yoshika parent, meanwhile Yoshika began to searching her Father memento to her and her Father secret room, when she rummage her father belongings from his bag while wondering why her Mother and Grandmother not shouting out of shock, after all no one not to be shocked to hear about otherworld, then she making a conclusion maybe her Mother know about what her Father tell her in the past.

**Author note.**

**Wew.. it finally chapter 2 finished, how long I stop myself to write this story until I began to have Inspiration.**

**Okay I have choose other pairing for this story.**

**Pairing :**

**Yoshika x Sanya x Eila (Sisterly Relationship)**

**Mio x Minna **

**Getrude x Erica**

**Eila x Sanya**

**Shirley x Lucchini (Tell me you want lover or sisterly)**

**Lynne x Perinne**

**Yoshika x OC**

**I know many of you is Yoshika x Lynne fans but for my story and my selfish mind sake I make Yoshika with OC, though I still don't know if I will write romance stuff in near future.**

**For my OC profile it will appear in a few more chapter, though if I have to say maybe she will looks more like Sanya in sense than Lynne. ( I really love Sanya).**

**I know Yoshika have fascination with boobs in canon but I didn't make her ogle at Fate and Hayate because 1. Fate is Nanoha lover, 2. she somehow get same vibe from Hayate.**

**so I will make her not to ogle at other people bust/chest/boobs to much.**

**Fate and Hayate or Nanoha other friend's, family's not going into this story except a little mention in next chapter's, this story all revolved in Strike Witches world. **


End file.
